The Black Bay
THE BLACK BAY A Story By Coco Prologue Ginger plummeted to the ground, her paws slamming the dust. Her eyes were wild with determination. A slow smile grew on her face, a bizzare fascination with her idea. A different idea. She turned back to her sister, the new leader. Stream stared back at her, hate swirling in her gaze. "All I want is for you to leave my Clan. You stole my mate," she meowed darkly. Ginger laughed bitterly. "What makes you think that you can make me? I'm already expecting his kits." Her sister had bullied her for years, and this was the last straw. The last time she was going to be knocked over. Owl, the black tom, was her favorite tom in the Clan, and Stream was trying to steal him. She would not succeed. "You will obey my rules, since you are in this Clan." Stream thought she could boss her sister around. Well she was incredibly wrong. "Not anymore!" Ginger scoffed. "I will have Owl's kits very soon, and I am not in the Clan Of Feathers. Neither are you!" She chose her words with passion, knowing her sister would be confused. It was payback time. She would fight with all her heart for her and Owl's kits. "What the heck are you talking about?" "You can't stay in my world. Sorry!" Ginger hissed fiercely, and slammed into Stream. The gray tabby was taken by surprise, and her eyes widened. But she quickly recovered. Struggling under Ginger's grip, she shrieked in frustration. "Let me go, you fleabag!" "Never!" Ginger whipped around, kicking Stream's exposed belly. Stream whirled around, and hissed. She leapt out of her sister's control, and unsheathed her claws. With a leap of fury, her claw ran smoothly down Ginger's eye, creating three jagged lines of blood. Ginger shrieked in terror, and then pounced again. For my kits! Ginger thought. They struggled, and Ginger managed to claw her sister's back. "I won't give in!" "Yes you will!" "Make me!" Stream leapt onto her sister, and dug her teeth into her back. Anger welled up in her eyes as the warm tang of blood filled her mouth. Ginger shrieked, and clawed desperately. But this was it. She had had enough. With a final swipe of fury, she flipped Stream over with a grunt of triumph. Tears of anger trickled down her cheeks as she bit into her sister's throat. Blood streamed out and Stream yowled in agony. But to Ginger's surprise, Stream suddenly flipped her over. ''Oh gosh no, ''Ginger thought desperately. If the fight went on any longer, she and her kits would die. A river of blood was flowing hopelessly down her neck, and all would soon be lost. Stream shoved her sister aside, the limp ginger queen panting heavily. Suddenly, she felt a spasm in her side. No. It couldn't be. Were Owl's kits coming ''now?! '' Stream was already running back to the Clan, leaving her bloody battered sister behind. What did she care? Not one bit. Ginger wailed in pain, as another spasm took over. Pain rolled through her belly, in her desperate attempt to get up. The kits would come now, no doubt about it. Agony rolled through Ginger's stomach as she weakly pulled herself aside. Her breath became shallow as the first kit, a feather colored gray tabby she-kit was born dead. ''I have to survive... ''She had to stay alive for her kits to be born. Even if they were born dead. A second kit, a brown and white tabby tom was also born dead. She let out a cry of pain. Her kits were dying quickly. With the last bit of energy Ginger had left, she gave birth to a scrawny black she cat. This one was born alive. Ginger sighed one last time before the life faded out of her body. One kit without a mother. Chapter 1